Facebook
by MadoHomu
Summary: JUST WENT TO KILL SOME BITCHES! #YOLO


Facebook

JUST WENT TO KILL SOME BITCHES! #YOLO

* * *

**Welcome to Facebook! Log In, Sign Up, or Learn More!**

* * *

**Kaname Madoka** just joined Facebook!

**Kaname Madoka** is now friends with **Miki Sayaka**, **Hitomi Green Hulk**,** Junko Kaname **and nine others.

**Miki Sayaka **_like this_

**Miki Sayaka **wrote**:** Finally u created a FB acc! Your suppose 2 do it lyke 5 yrs ago

**Hitomi Green Hulk** wrote: You're*

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: Piss off

View 192 comments

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: WELL BITCH DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU STUCK YOU'RE HAIR INTO THE BLENDER? I WILL NEVER FORGET IT YOU AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

**Hitomi Green Hulk** wrote: Your*

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: ARGGGGHGHGHGCTUDGSHGGBSF]EGWPFICWUEBIUFVWBIFBN

**Madoka Kaname** wrote: What is happening?

**Junko Kaname**_ like this._

* * *

**Miki Sayaka** is now single.

**Hitomi Green Hulk** is now single.

**Hitomi Green Hulk** and** Madoka Kaname** is now in a relationship!

**Miki Sayaka** wrote_: _HOW DARE YOU! YOU HITOMI! I BROKE UP WITH YOU AND YOU SNATCHED MADOKA!

* * *

**Miki Sayaka** wrote on **Madoka Kaname's** wall.

R we gng 2 shopping ltr?

**Madoka Kaname** wrote: Sure!

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: Don't invite Hitomi or we r over

**Madoka Kaname** wrote: Haha ohkay

**Hitomi Green Hulk** like this

**Hitomi Green Hulk** wrote: LOL idiot

* * *

**Tomeo Mami**_ is now friends with _**Miki Sayaka** _and _**Madoka Kaname**

**Miki Sayaka **and** Madoka Kaname **_like this_

* * *

**Miki Sayaka** and **Madoka Kaname** was tagged in** Tomeo Mami's** album.

-All the cheesecake ingredients! Let's make them soon alright girls?-

**Miki Sayaka, Madoka Kaname** and _3 others_ like this

* * *

**Tomeo Mami** created a group called** Kyubey Secret house**

**Miki Sayaka** and **Madoka Kaname** is invited to join the group

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: Finally! HITOMI IS OUTCAST

**Madoka Kaname** wrote: Still having cold war with her?

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: She started it. Kyosuke is mine. MINE OKAY

**Madoka Kaname** _likes this_

* * *

**Akemi Homura** is now friends with **Madoka Kaname**

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: HOMURA! ADD ME AS FRIEND!

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Do I know you

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: I have blue hair that girl!

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Do I know you

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: The one that sits two seats behind you!

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Do I know you

View 209 comments

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: I HELPED YOU PICKED UP UR ERASER DURING CHEMISTRY PERIOD!

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Do I know you.

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: THATS IT MAN OKAY U R MY HATRED LIST ALONG WITH HITOMI NOW

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Do I know you

* * *

**Akemi Homura** wrote on **Kaname Madoka's** wall

Beware of that white cat. I mean it.

**Tomeo Mami** wrote: Well well, what do we have here?

**Madoka Kaname **wrote: Hehehe thanks Homura-chan. I am perfectly fine though you don't have to worry :) And remember to bring a big water bottle tomorrow, we have P.E tomorrow!

**Akemi Homura**_ likes this_

* * *

**Madoka Kaname**

R.I.P Mami :(

**Akemi Homura** _likes this_

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: BITCH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU LIKE THIS POST?!

**Akemi Homura**_ likes this_

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: ASSHOLE, WAIT TILL I SEE YOUR FACE I'LL PUNCH YOU REAL HARD LET ME TELL YOU

**Akemi Homura**_ likes this_

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: YOU WNAT TO DIE YOU HOMURA ASS, YOU BETTER BEWARE BECAUSE I WILL SLICE YOU I MEAN IT

**Akemi Homura** _likes this_

View 127 comments

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: HOMURA YOU BITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH

**Akemi Homura**_ likes this_

* * *

**Miki Sayaka**

JUST WENT TO KILL SOME BITCHES! #YOLO

**Akemi Homura** wrote_: _You'll regret this.

**Miki Sayaka** wrote_: _Oh YEAH? Tell me that when I puNCH YOUR FACE

**Madoka Kaname** wrote: You went with ... it...? Why didn't you ask me to come too? :(

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: It's fine and it's dangerous as well!

**Akemi Homura**_ likes this_

**Akemi Homura** wrote: That is the only smart thing you said ever since you were born.

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: PISS OFF

* * *

**Miki Sayaka** wrote on **Kyosuke Violin faggot's** wall

Hey, how have you been? Heard that you are back to joining the annual musical competition this fall! Excited for you! I hope you can do well! I believe in you! :) 3

**Kyosuke Vioin faggot** _likes this_

**Hitomi Green Hulk** wrote on **Kyosuke Violin faggot's** wall

I'll bring you lunch tomorrow while you are practicing your violin!

**Kyosuke Violin faggot** _likes this_

**Kyosuke Violin faggot** wrote: Thank you very much! I'll see you tomorrow! I can also pass you one entrance ticket for the festival too!

**Hitomi Green Hulk** wrote: OMG! You serious? I thought those tickets are expensive!

**Kyosuke Vioin faggot** wrote: Haha! Have you forgotten I'm actually one of the competitors? :D They gave me a few tickets to give out so I'm giving one to you :)

View 35 comments

**Hitomi Green Hulk** wrote: Wow! I can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow! Be surprise for your lunch hehe

**Kyosuke Violin faggot** wrote: See you! :)

* * *

**Kyoko Sakura** is now friends with **Miki Sayaka**, **Kaname Madoka** and **Akemi Homura**

**Kaname Madoka**_ likes this_

**Kyoko Sakura**_ likes **Pocky**, **Seoul Garden**,** Arcade**, **Chocolate**_ and_ 856830 other pages_

* * *

**Kyoko Sakura **wrote on **Akemi Homura's **wall

HEY ASS CAN I COME OVER YOUR HOUSE? YOU HAVE POTATO CHIPS RIGHT?

**Akemi Homura** wrote: Bring your own supply. Don't be late for the meeting.

**Kyoko Sakura** wrote: HOW COULD YOU, WE ARE OVER.

**Akemi Homura** wrote: ...

**Kyoko Sakura** wrote: OKAY OKAY DUN CRY

* * *

**Madoka Kaname** is now single

**Hitomi Green Hulk** is now single

**Hitomi Green Hulk** and **Kyosuke Violin faggot** is now in a relationship!

**Madoka Kaname** and _98 others like this_

* * *

**Miki Sayaka**_ took the quiz **"Are you still heartbroken from your previous relationship?"** and got **"Very Heartbroke! ):"**_

**Miki Sayaka **_took the quiz** "Will you ever get over your previous relationship?" **and got** "NEVER EVER!"**_

**Miki Sayaka **_took the quiz **"What is your current mode now?" **and got **"Suicidal"**_

**Miki Sayaka** _likes **"When your best friend betrays you."** , **"When you regretted a wish you made"** ,** "When no one cares for you"** and 78 other pages_

* * *

**Kyoko Sakura** wrote on** Miki Sayaka's** wall

READY FOR A DUEL?

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: No.

**Kyoko Sakura** wrote: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU NOW.

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: ...

**Kyoko Sakura** wrote: WHY AM I ALWAYS DEALING WITH EMO PPL.

**Miki Sayaka** wrote: What the hell you want.

**Kyoko Sakura** wrote: Look out of your window. We need to meet.

* * *

**Madoka Kaname** wrote on **Miki Sayaka's** wall

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please don't leave.

* * *

**Akemi Homura** wrote on **Kyoko Sakura's** wall

Thanks. I owe you a lot. R.I.P

* * *

**Madoka Kaname** wrote on** Akemi Homura's **wall

I don't know what you are hiding and why are you protecting me so much but I would like to thank you for all these whole. These days, I have been avoiding you but it's not because I hate you or scared of you... it's just that... I don't know. All my friends have left me and I felt alone sometimes, but then whenever I see you, I felt that I shouldn't be close to you because somehow... I'm hurting you.

But... we have some connection... right?

You are not alone. I am sorry.

**Akemi Homura** _likes this_

**Akemi Homura** wrote: No, don't be sorry. Please... don't be sorry...

* * *

**Akemi Homura** wrote on** Madoka Kaname's** wall

I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you . I love you. I love you. I love you.

Why must you make such sacrifice?

* * *

**Akemi Homura** is now friends with **Mami Cutie Pie** and **Kyoko YOLO SWAG**

**Mami Cutie Pie** wrote: Demons are out at night, ready to go?

**Kyoko YOLO SWAG** wrote: Can we have some cake PLSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Mami Cutie Pie**: Alright fine, one last time! Sigh... You are such a big eater.

**Kyoko YOLO SWAG**: That's where I get my energy to beat the crap out of everyone HAHAHHAHA

.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N:

WOW EDITING THIS PIECE OF SHIT CNA TAKE YEARS NO JOKE

I AM STILL WORKING ON "STAGGERED" AND "SAFE" SO I AM SORRY IF YOU ARE LIKE SAD CAUSE I NEVER UPDATE OHKAY CAUSE I RELALY HAVE SHORT ATTENTION SPAN NOW AND I WILL DIED WHEN I HAVE TO RUB MY CHOCOLATE EYES.


End file.
